Reversed Connections
by Spinmax
Summary: What if Spinelli was like Maxie and vice versa?Would they end up being more than friends or will their worlds never met?
1. Introductions

**Reversed Connections**

**Chapter One: Introductions**

Maxie got home from school sitting down on the couch she pulled out her lit book and notebook. She started fumbling through the pages to see what Dr. Pete had assigned them to do for study homework. Georgie came bouncing in the room. Maxie looked up pushing her solid black wire framed glasses back up to her eyes. Her sister Georgie was decked out for it to be three thiry in the afternoon.

"Where you off too Georgie?"

"Oh, A couple of friends are meeting up over at Kellys."

"Oh.Well you do know that Mac has set new curfew rules now right?"

"Yea Yea Yeah..Got it. Anyways if im not home in time can you cover?"

Maxie sighs thinking she always covers for her sister ever since she grown boobs and became popular.

"Yeah I guess." Maxie said in a droopy tone.

"Thank You...Thank You..Thank You..I owe you big time!"

Georgie hugs her sister then grabs her coat and heads out but before she does she turns to look at Maxie

"You should stop by kellys and join us, you need to get out more."

"I might."

"Okay suit yourself." Georgie shrugs walking out the door closing it behind her.

Maxie sighed "Whats the point in being popular if i can't even pass lit class."

Maxie stood up walking over to the full length mirror that hung on the wall.

"Like anyone would want to hang out with me. I look horrific."

Maxie was five foot seven with long blonde hair that she kept pulled back into a ponytail. She always wore the same outfit, jeans and a tshirt or jeans and a sweater. She was just plain maxie who was the smart one of the family. She sighed once again

"I'd love to look like my sister and be able to get out more, but I know that will never happen." She walked back over to the couch picking her lit book back up she went back to the reality she was so accoustomed to.

* * *

Damian Spinelli walked into Kelly's. Johnny, Logan, and Cassius were sitting around at the usual gang's table. Damian pulled up a seat as Cassius high fived him

"D, my man, what's happening?"

"Ah nothing much Cass. You know same stuff different day."

"I feel ya..I feel ya." "So you and Georgie going steady or what now man?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know..That girl is a high mantiance chick."

They all laugh

"Yeah lulu is the same way."

"Sage is too.I swear those cheerleading chicks take more steriods than the jocks do."

"Shut up Logan, they do not.Geez if they did then your chick would look like you..Stupid and ugly."

Johnny and Cassius both busted out laughing "Owned!!"

Logan got mad "Damn Damian you could have been more harsh."

"Yeah I could have but your a man tough it up."

Lulu,Georgie,Sage and Serena all walked in the door. The guys all smiled to them motioning them over to the table. Spinelli was talking to Georgie,Logan was dating Sage, Cassius was dating Serena and Johnny and Lulu were an item. They were the popular squad of PCU. The alstar quarterback Damian spinelli was the most popular of the bunch. He stood six feet two inches tall, had the waviest brown hair and his deep ocean blue eyes made every girl at PCU speechless when they looked at him.

"So Guys, did we miss anything interesting?" Georgie said pulling up a chair beside Damian.

"Nope just the usual boring guy stuff."

"Thank goodness we were late then." Lulu said giving Johnny a kiss

"Yeah My dad flipped when he found out I was coming to kellys and not staying at home and studying." Sage said.

"I tried to get Maxie to come but she is always studying."

"Your sister is a nerd Georgie." Logan said

Georgie smacks him against the arm "Shutup about my sister, she has more brains in her head than you do in your head and pants combined." Everyone laughs as Logan ducks his head.

"So what we gonna do today? We gonna sit around kellys or go do something?"

"I say we hit the park carnival that just opened." Damian said.

Everyone nods "Let's go." Everyone gets up leaving for the park.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry if the first chapter is abit boring or off, I wanted to get the character descriptions pretty much out of the way. Hope you like this one. Feedback is Luv! Let me know what you think and if i should continue on with the fanfic. **


	2. Help

**Reversed Connections**

**Chapter Two: Help**

It was the next morning and it was time to head to school. Maxie grabbed her beanie placing it over her head. Grabbing her book bag she threw it over her shoulder resting it on her side. She headed downstairs. Maxie went over to the table picking up a apple then rushing out the door to her car. On the way to the school she thought about what it would be like to be part of the popular club. It seemed to come so easily for her sister Georgie. She was apart of the cheer leading squad, prep club, and the drama club. Maxie had barely enough time in her schedule to eat. She had the debate team, she was the editor in chief of the PCU Herald, also she volunteered on her days off at the hospital on the children's wing. So her life was busy every second of the day. She finally reached the parking lot of PCU. Parking her car she got out grabbing her book bag throwing it back over her shoulder she walked up the walkway to her locker area. PCU seemed to be the only college that seemed to remind her of high school still with the locker area. She put in her combination, opening the door. She pulled out her lit book and put her other books in her locker. She closed it behind her walking to her first class Lit. She walked in taking a seat she seen her sister sitting in the back row with Sage and Serena laughing and giggling over a magazine before the teacher arrived. Rolling her eyes at their teen school girl ban tics.Later on that day it became lunchtime she found a nice shaded tree. Sitting down she pulled out her Edgar Allan Poe short stories book and started reading. A couple minutes went by and she was deep in reading when she heard a voice, she looked up to she the most beautiful bluish green eyes looking down at her.

"That book must be interesting to have you so lost in it?"

"It's a collection of short stories by Edgar Allan Poe, one of my favorite authors." Maxie couldn't understand why she was talking up a storm like that with a stranger.

"So I see you like reading huh? I personally enjoy the video games myself."

"Yeah well reading enhances your brain."

Damian smirked holding back a laugh sitting down beside her. Maxie tilted her head abit agitated that he sat down beside her and more than that for laughing at her for saying such a thing.

"I have you know that some of us prefer life outside of the box so to speak."

"Hey I am not dissing you in no way. I am just saying."

Maxie turns looking to him "And what is it that you ARE saying?"

"Chill..I am sorry, I didn't know you would get worked up..Let's start over..I really like reading.."

Maxie rolls her eyes "yeah now your lying."

"Geez can't a guy get a break."

"When the guy starts to tell the truth."

Damian smiles looking at Maxie "You know I like you. Your not like most of the girls around here."

Maxie shrugs "Yeah I get that alot it seems."

"Why haven't I noticed you around here before?"

"Surprised you hadn't..You are dating my sister."

"Ohh!! Your Georgie's Sister? Wow I had no idea."

"Yeah join the club." Maxie frowned.

"Hey don't look so down, it's not that bad being her sister is it?"

Maxie grabs her bag and book standing up "It's been fun but I..go..got to go.."

"Wait!" Damian sighs watching her walk away from him fast. "Damn that girl is nothing like Georgie, something about her makes me want to know more."

* * *

A couple days later Maxie was sitting at the house studying when she heard a knock on the door, she closed her book walking to the door opening it. She sees Damian standing there with a smile on his face.

"Georgie isn't here."

"I didn't come to see Georgie."

"I don't want to talk to you." Maxie begins to close the door as Damian puts his hand in her way.

"Wait. Will you let me explain why I am here...please."

Maxie sighs opening the door more motioning him to walk in. Damian walks in.

"You got five minutes."

"Okay, so..I need a favor."

"You came all the way over here for a favor?"

"Yeah, it's well a major favor."

Maxie crosses her arms over one another looking at him "How major can it be that you want me to help you?"

"Well my mom is wanting me to get good grades and well the coach is down my neck also."

Maxie threw her hands up "How should I have known. You want me to tutor you because I seem to be so smart right?"

"Would you?"

Maxie walks up to him inches apart from him. She looked into his eyes and at that instant she felt drawn as he did also.

"What makes you think I would have said yes."

"I came here on a whim hoping you would."

"You got balls Spinelli."

"Yeah, so is that a yes?"

Maxie looks away then back to him "Only studying, If my sister suspects anything else that's it. I am not the type to hurt my sister."

"Deal. So when do you want to start tutoring me."

"Tomorrow afternoon I have a few moments we can do it then."

"Where should I met you?"

"Met me at General Hospital."

"At the Hospital?"

"Well yeah duh, I volunteer there on my days off from school activities."

"Okay then it's a date."

"No..No..It's not a date."

"Okay whatever..I'll see you then." Damian walks over to the door, opening it up he walks out shutting it behind him.

Maxie slaps her forehead "Ugh what have I gotten myself into."

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry if the story is getting cheesy lol Hope you all are liking the story so far. Feedback is luv. Also i want to take the chance out to pimp out other favs of mine. If you guys haven't gotten a chance to read "Crash World" By Average Day Psycho or "The Luckiest" by Seeker-2000. Those girls rock! **


	3. Believe

**Reversed Connections**

**Chapter Three: Believe**

Damian tried to skip out before the rest of the gang got out of class, but unfortuantly it didn't happen the way he had planned. Johnny and Logan were already standing at his car.

"So Mr. I am trying to be sneaky and bail out before class is over with...Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Johnny said.

"Nowhere special..I just have to met someone."

"You cheating on Georgie cause you know she would kill you if you were." Logan said.

Damian rolled his eyes pushing them both out of the way, he opens his door throwing his backpack in the back turning to face them.

"Just for your records, I am not cheating on Georgie and how could I be when we're not even really dating. I mean we've been pretty much broken up since last spring, the only reason she says we're still dating so her popularity won't go down the drain."

"Geez man sorry I asked.."

"So if you two will excuse me I have some place I need to be." Damian gets in closing the door behind him, starting up his car he speeds out of the parking lot leaving the two behind looking at each other puzzled.

* * *

Maxie was getting the refreshments ready for the evening reading session with the kids when she felt a tug on her pants leg. She looked down to see Katie a two year old leukemia patient with the most beautiful blue eyes looking up at her. Maxie smiled bending down to look her in the eyes.

"Yes Katie." "I hafts to goes to tes potties." Maxie let out a soft giggle nodding "Okay you want Maxie to take you huh?" Katie's head bounced up and down and what little bit of hair she had left on her forehead was mostly covered up by the bandana that she wore but a strand had managed to slip out and fall into her eyes. Maxie smiled moving the strand over to the side of her face, standing back up she took Katie by the hand.

"Okay..Let's go."

* * *

Damian turned on the radio raising an eyebrow he heard a country song rolling his eyes he flipped through the station till he found his normal rock station he always listened to. He thought that will be the last time he lets Georgie listen to country while their in the car. He thought back to that day over at Maxie's and what she had said to him.

_"It is not a date.."_

Damian smiled. Why did he choose her to be his tutor? Why couldn't he had gotten Geeky Mcqueen to help him.

"Damn spinelli you fallin for the chick? Nah..Maxie is cute but there is no way it would work..It just couldn't.."

Damian broke from thought when he realized he was pulling into the hospital's parking lot. He parked getting out he headed up to the fifth floor children's wing.

* * *

Maxie motioned for all the children to gather around. All the kids came up to where Maxie was standing and sat down in a circle around her. She smiled sitting down in the chair in front of them, pulling out a book she looked to them all.

"Okay kids, you know what time it is don't you?"

"It's Reading Time!" All the kids yelled.

"Yes..Yes it is..and I have a special book here just for you guys." Maxie smiled holding up the book showing it to all the kids.

"What is it?" one of the kids asked.

"It is a special book about believing." Maxie said.

* * *

Damian stepped off the elevator walking around the corner he heard Maxie's voice. He stood there for a second taking in how she was so comfortable around the kids.

"It is a special book for believing." Maxie said.

"Believing..aww mwan cans we reads the spongesbobs book awan?" one of the little boys asked.

"Cmon guys, this book is super duper special, It is about this girl that doesn't believe miracles happen until one day someone shows her that they do." Maxie looked up seeing Damian standing there and for a brief moment her eyes locked with his, her spell was broken when one of the little girls asked.

"We get fairwes?"

"Mhmm.."

Maxie opened the book and started reading. The kids listened on as Maxie read every chapter to them. Damian was watching her as he leaned against the wall. Damian's thoughts were broken as he heard a soft voice from behind, turning around he sees Robin Scorpio standing there.

"She does this everyday for the past five years."

"She seems very comfortable."

"She is..Every since her left she felt like she needed to give back."

"Give back? I don't understand..If her mom left her why would she want to give back anything?"

"Maxie felt that no other child should feel abandoned or alone because they aren't special. So when Flecia left she would come up here and sit with me while I worked. Then she started playing with the kids and now you see she reads to them. But don't get me wrong that isn't all she does. She is a huge part of these kid's lives. Some of these kids may not make it another year and maxie knows this so she gives them hope to look forward too and love and happiness."

"Man..Wow..I didn't realize she.."

"Was special..Not many people do..Maxie keeps to herself alot. More than she should. I actually love coming and watching her here cause I get to see the Maxie I know and not the closed up Maxie."

Damian nodded looking at Maxie wondering why the girl was hiding behind herself for.

"So what brings you here?" Robin once again broke his thoughts.

"ugh well i came to met Maxie, she is helping me with a project."

"Oh cool well I'll leave you too it then." Robin went to walk away turning she looked back to him "Please just remember one thing, Maxie has already been hurt once..if you want something with her let it be real don't hurt her." Robin nodded and turned back walking around the corner.

"Was it that obvious that he liked Maxie." Damian thought to himself.

Couple minutes later Maxie finished up the book looking to the kids she smiled "Okay that ends today's reading time. You guys go have some lunch and I'll be by later for all of us to do some arts and crafts..how does that sound?"

"Yay! Okay Maxwee." All the kids said getting up and running off.

Maxie stook up placing the book to her chest she walks over to Damian looking at him

"So..I see you made it on time."

"Yep and not a minute to soon.You are great with those kids."

"Yeah I enjoy it..it gives me i guess you can say some kind of peace and joy."

Ackward silence came over them and for a few moments they just stood there looking around then Damian cleared his throat looking at Maxie.

"So about that tutoring session.."

"You backing down already..you got here like five minutes ago.."

"Did I say I was backing down..No..I was trying to say is do you want to start it now or get some lunch first?"

"Can't we do both?"

"I forwarn you I suck at mult-tasking."

Maxie laughed "I think you'll do just fine Mr. Damian Spinelli."


	4. Almost Kiss

**Reversed Connections**

**Chapter Four: Almost Kiss**

Damian and Maxie decided to grab something from the cafeteria and head down to the gazebo and study where it was quiet. Maxie sat her book bag down tucking her loose strands behind her ears. She grabbed her book from her bag looking to Damian who was munching down on his taco.

" Hungry?"

"Hmm.." Damian looks up at Maxie then smiles nodding " Mhmm.."

Maxie laughed " I thought so by the way you were tearing into that taco like you were a dog attacking someone."

"That obvious huh?" Damian said wiping his mouth

"Mhmm.." Maxie looked down thinking "ugh why does he make her feel like she is a twelve year old fan girl.What was so damn special about him that she acted this way."

"You okay Maxie?" Damian looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah...why you ask?"

"Cause you looked like you were confused or something."

"Ah no..I was just..um..oh thinking about what we should go over first."

"oh okay.."

They spent most of her break going over things. They laughed and chatted alittle also. After awhile Maxie looked down at her watch realizing it was time to go back to her rounds. Standing up she smiles "So when will you be able to meet me again Damian?"

"How about this Friday?"

Maxie thought "On a weekend..but wouldn't he be wanting to go out with the other jocks that night."

"Too Soon? We can do it another night if you got plans."

"No..No..Friday is alright.." Maxie fumbled with her book dropping it to the ground. They both bent down to pick it up and locked eyes. It was if the whole world had shifted a couple of degrees. Maxie's heart began to pound rapidly as she got this big lump in the middle of her throat. His eyes were hypnotizing. His hand brushed over the top of hers as it sent what felt like a thousand chills throughout her body.

"Umm...ugh..I should really get going." She kept her hold on his eyes as he did the say to her. Their bodies had somehow moved closer to where they were an inch away from one another. She could feel the steady pace of his breathe on her cheek. She closed her eyes not sure as to what was about to happen when there was a sound.

"Uhmmm.." Georgie clears her throat looking at the two with her arms folded over one another.

"Georgie..Hey!" Maxie grabbed her book standing up nervously.

"Hey yourself..Hey Damian..Didn't know you were going to be here at the hospital." Georgie said sort of coldy.

"Yeah, I came by to ask Maxie a question."

"Oh..I see..Guess what I was going to say doesn't seem appropriate at the moment.I'll see you at the house Maxie." Georgie storms off leaving the two to just stand there.

"Oh my god. What just happened?" Maxie slapped herself upside the head looking at Damian

"I don't know."

"You don't know..We were about to kiss and you don't know.."

"Was that the case?"

"yeah it was."

"Would you have returned the kiss if I had of?"

"I don't know Damian..I just don't know.." Maxie walks away once again not sure of what was going on between them but knew that whatever it was it was happening all to fast for her.


	5. Change

**Reversed Connections**

**Chapter Five: Change**

Damian throws his books down on his bed frustrated that she of all people got to him like she did. Maxie Jones got to him. No other girl had done that to him before. Yeah there were quite a few that made him turn his head but never had there been a girl that made him feel how could he word it alive..yeah that was what it was alive. She made him feel smarter. She was easy to talk to and a great listener. He loved hanging out with her but why was she so distant toward him. What was her deal? He had to convince her somehow to give whatever this was between them a chance.

* * *

Maxie walked in seeing Georgie sitting on the couch. Georgie looked up with the same expression she had on her face when she seen Damian and her at the hospital.

"Have fun?"

"What are you talking about Georgie?"

"You and Damian..Did you guys have fun?"

"If you call tutoring fun then I guess we did."

"Your tutoring him? When did this happen? And how am I the last to find out?"

"I don't know..He came up to me a couple of weeks back and wanted me to help him because he was slipping. So I agreed."

" What's in it for you Maxie?"

"Nothing..jeez..What makes you think I am getting anything out of this? Your the beauty of the family..I am the ugly lonely duckling."

"Maxie, no your not, quit telling yourself that. You must have something to attract Damian to you."

"Yeah he wants my brain that's about it."

" I highly doubt that Maxie."

Maxie flops down on the couch crossing her arms over one another after she pushes her glasses back up on her nose. Georgie flops down beside her looking at her.

"Maxie, do you not think that there is more to you than just your brains?"

"No."

"Hello! Your a Jones..Good looks run in the family. You just need a little spicing up is all."

"No I am not going to be one of your transformer girls Georgie."

"Why not! It'll be fun and plus If we do this, you might even wind up with a cute boy asking you out."

" No..No..No..No..and Noo."

" Fine suit yourself but underneath those glasses and tomboy clothing is a beautiful woman just screaming to be let loose. You just have to take that chance and set yourself free."

Maxie sighed throwing up her hands "Fine! I'll do your stupid makeover, but nothing to drastic."

Georgie giggled running over and hugging Maxie " Agreed. I promise you Maxie you will not regret this."

"Dear god I hope not.."


	6. Transformation

**Reversed Connections**

**Chapter Six:Transformation**

The next few weeks went by in a blur for both Maxie and Damian. Maxie stayed as far away from Damian as she could. Her sister Georgie kept her busy with going over different hair styles and such with her. She liked the pull back look herself but knew it was time for a change. Georgie smiled as she looked at her sister clapping her hands together

"Perfect! You look so beautiful Maxie!"

"You think so?"

"I know so. The guys are going to go head over when they see you at school."

Maxie smiled but she only wanted one guy to go head over and that was Damian. She still couldn't shake him from her mind after all the weeks she had stayed away from him. He kept creeping back into her every thought. They both made their way to the school, stepping out of the car Maxie took a deep breath looking around. Georgie smiled looking over at her sister

"You ready?"

" Just a sec.." Maxie was about to show her new self off to abunch of people and she was scared to death. "Okay lets go." Maxie grabbed her bag throwing it over her shoulder as Georgie and her made her way into the school. Everybody stopped when they spotted Maxie entering. Some wondered if there was a new girl on campus, others were quite impressed with the change. Logan and Johnny came up to them

"Whats up Georgie! Who's your new hot friend?"

Georgie slaps Logan "That's my sister Maxie you Nimrod."

"Woah no way! That's Maxie!"

"Yeah It's me Logan. I am right in front you not ten feet away."

"Damn you look hot!"

Johnny slaps Logan upside the head then looks to Maxie "Forgive this idiot for he does not know no manners. You do look lovely Maxie if I may say so."

Maxie smiles nodding "Thanks Johnny. and it's okay..I am used to Logan."

"Well We'll talk to you later girls, we got to get to class before Mr. Bean jumps us again for being late." Johnny pulls Logan by the coat down the hallway. Georgie turns to Maxie

" See what did I tell you."

Maxie smiles "See you later Sis."

" Later Sis."

* * *

Damian walked over to his usual table sitting down with his tray. The other guys joined him in their usual talk.

" Dude I swear that chick was hot today, you didn't have to hit me for it ya know."

"Yeah but you can be an ass sometimes."

"So..I call it like I see it." Logan unwraps his sandwich taking a bite as Damian looks to the guys

"Fun day today?"

"Yeah Logan tried to hit on Maxie"

"Maxie Jones?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell you hitting on Maxie for Logan?" Damian got alittle irritated that Logan would do such a thing.

"Chill man she got hot in the last couple of days. I don't know what she did but damn was it worth it."

Johnny smacks him upside the head again "Owe! What the hell?" Logan grabs his head

"Every time you say something stupid I am going to hit you."

Logan glares at him "Well it's the truth."

Johnny smacks him again

"What? I didn't say nothing bad that time."

"no I just wanted to do it."

* * *

Later on that evening Damian decided he wanted...no that he needed to call Maxie..He had to see her talk to her. He grabbed his cell dialing her number. He waited till he hear a voice.

"Hello."

"Maxie?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Damian."

"Why are you calling?"

"I wanted to talk to you? Do you got a minute?"

"Yeah I guess."

"About the last time we were together. I didn't get a chance to say I am sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do nothing wrong."

"Yeah I think I did."

"How so?"

"You know this is hard..Can we do this in person?"

"Like where?"

"I don't know..I can come pick you up and we can go anywhere."

"Okay I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay on my way bye."

"Bye Damian."

**TBC**


	7. Lucky

**Reversed Connections**

**Chapter Seven:Lucky**

Maxie decided on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a new blouse that Georgie had bought her. She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror smiling. Her cell phone went off, picking it up she answered

"Hello." "Hey, Just wanted to let you know I am out front." "Okay be right there."

Maxie grabbed her jacket and raced downstairs.She made her way out of the house before anyone knew she had left. She didn't feel up to hearing Mac lecture her on the rules of the house. As she opened the door a smile creep ed across her face. There he stood sitting on the side of his car looking down at the ground. Walking toward him she seen his head look up to meet her eyes.

Damian was standing there waiting on Maxie to walk out, alittle nervous about what to say or do. He had his head down to the ground thinking of different things to talk about when he heard a noise that sounded like a door being shut so he looked up and his heart melted. The guys were right she had changed. Something about her was way different than before. His heart skipped more beats than he knew. His mouth was all dry and he had the biggest lump in his throat. He looked at her smiling

"Hey." "Hey. We better get out of here before Mac comes out inter gating you for being here so late." "Okay lets go." Damian walks with her over to the other side of the car. Opening it up he lets her get in. He shuts the door walking back over to his side getting in. They didn't speak two words as they riding. Then finally Damian spoke

"So where would you like to go so we can talk?" "Anywhere is fine." "Okay, well how about lookout point?" "Isn't that where all the kids go and make out?" "Yeah but we don't have to do that. I just want to be able to talk to you in person and privately." "okay then."

They drove to lookout point. Damian parked the car cutting off the engine. He shifted to where his body was facing hers. God she looked so beautiful tonight. She wasn't decked out in fancy clothes but the way her eyes sparkled and the way her lips curled every time she spoke made him go crazy more.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

" I wanted to apologize for the other day."

"Like I said Damian, there is no need for an apology."

"Yeah but I think I was out of line by me trying to almost kiss you."

"Why did you not want to or something?"

" I didn't say that."

"You are still dating my sister right?"

"No we were never really dating. She just wanted to say we were so she wouldn't lose popularity points at school"

"Ahhh"

"The thing is Maxie..." Damian looked away from her looking out the window. Maxie could tell he wanted to say something but just didn't know how to say it. She felt the same exact way.

"You like me?"

"Of course I like you, Why would you think I didn't like you?"

"I don't know. Not a whole lot of guys liked me before."

"before?"

"Yeah before my sister turned me into this beauty queen persona."

" I did." Damian slaps himself mentally he couldn't believe he just said that. But he was glad though

Maxie blushes alittle "You did?"

" Yeah see Maxie, Ever since I first saw you and talked to you I wanted to get to know you better. So I asked you to help me with school"

" So you tricked me into helping you just so you could get close to me?"

"Yeah and I found myself liking you more and more. But I didn't want to push because I was afraid you would build up that wall again like before."

"Damian, how do you think this will work? I mean I am not popular like my sister."

"Who cares! I like you and I am hoping you like me too?"

"What do you think?"

Damian leans over inches away from her face looking her in her eyes. At that moment he wanted to grab her in his arms and kiss her.

" I am going to count to ten and then I am going to kiss you. If you don't want me to then your just going to have to stop me."

Maxie almost laughed at how he used the old line from Dawson's Creek but she smiled anyways looking into his eyes. Before he could get to eight she inched herself closer to him locking her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands around her holding her tightly to him. Their bodies fit well with one another. Her kiss was magical to him. He had kissed alot of girls but this was different, it was more special. After a few moments they pull away from each others lips but still he kept holding on to her as she did the same to him.

"So Maxie?"

" Yea." "Where do we go from here?"

" Where are you wanting this to go?"

"I am hoping you would be my girlfriend?"

Maxie smiled and was very quiet. Damian got nervous not sure if she was ready for that next step. After a few seconds.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Damian smiled kissing her again. Maxie had just made him the luckiest man on earth.

**TBC**I think this is my shortest chapter yet but hope you all love it anyways lol


	8. The Plan

**Reversed Connections**

**Chapter Eight: The Plan**

The next couple of days went by in a blur to Maxie. She spent most of her weekend helping Mac finish cleaning out the garage that he was so desperatly wanting to get done that she didn't have much time to spend with Damian. Didn't mean she didn't think about him though cause she thought about him every moment. The next morning was Monday, school day. Maxie woke up smiling brightly knowing she would see Damian today. Georgie knocked on her door as she was getting ready

"Come In!"

"You are so not going to wear that to school are you?"

Maxie turned raising an eyebrow at her sister who was standing at her door with her arms crossed over one another

"Why? What's wrong with it? It matches!"

"Sweetie. Your girlfriend material now, you got to fit the part."

"The part?"

"Yea the part, you know you have to be the gem that shines on his shoulder so to speak."

"um okay.."

"You have to look as good as he does if not better.It drives men insane."

Maxie sighs sitting down on the bed "Georgie, I am no Man magnet. I was lucky to actually get Damian to like me."

Georgie went digging through her closet throwing articles of clothing here and there. Till finally she found what she wanted

"Ahhh..here we go.." Georgie walks over throwing Maxie an outfit "Put that on and I'll meet you down stair"

Maxie nods changing into the outfit that Georgie had picked out for her. Was she always going to be this way. Fashionably challanged? Will she always need Georgie there picking out her outfits. She hoped not. Looking herself over the mirror once again she smiled nodding an approval. She grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs. As she made her way downstairs Georgie sat at the breakfast table with Mac eating a nutragrain bar. Maxie walked over grabbing an apple as she kissed the side of Mac's cheek

"Good Morning Sweetheart."

"Good Morning Dad."

"So you girls know that I am most likely going to be home late so that means that if you two have anything planned you better let me know now so I am not off worrying about the two of you."

"I got after school practice that's about it today." Georgie said.

"I got tutoring and the hospital today dad." Maxie said

Mac finished his cup of coffee sitting the newspaper down he walked over kissing both of the girls goodbye as he grabbed his coat and keys heading for the door he turned "Remember to keep your cells turned on in case and don't be out past eleven."

Both of the girls nodded as Mac walked out closing the door behind him.

"Okay ready?" Georgie said

"Yeah."

They walked to the door opening it up Maxie's smile got bigger as she seen Damian sitting on the side of his car. He had came to pick her up for school. Georgie shook her head laughing as she seen the look on her sister's face

"I'll catch you later sis." Walking by Damian she smacks him playfully "Go straight to school" she laughed as she headed for her car.

Maxie walked up to him nervously as Damian smiled at her.She looked beautiful. She was wearing a lite blue pattern mini with a white button down blouse. It brought the blue out so much in her eyes.

"Hey.."

"Hey yourself." Maxie said fidgeting with her book bag.

Damian walked up to her inches away from her face smiling "So now I make you nervous after the other day?"

"No why you say that? I am not nervous."

"Your fidgeting..so your nervous.." Damian smirked

Maxie looked down to the ground _"Gawd why did he have to always call her out like that."_ Damian placed his finger under her chin cupping her face to met his as he leaned down gently placing a kiss upon her lips.

"No need to be nervous."

"i..i..wasn't.."

"mhmm.."

"So your here to take me to school?"

"That's if your wanting a ride?"

"And pass up the opportunity to be seen getting out of the car with Damian Spinelli!" Maxie smirked.

XXX

As they arrived at school, Damian walked over opening the car door for Maxie. Sage,Lulu, and Brooke stopped to take a look.

"Ugh! He's going out with that now?" Sage said.

"Yeah, looks like it." Lulu said

"What about Georgie? I thought those two were a hit item?" Brooke said

"Well think again girls, he seems to be setting his bars alittle low at the moment." Lulu said.

"I see you have a fond hatred toward Maxie Jones lulu." Sage said

"Hatred is a very strong word there Sage, I say it's more than hatred. That is why I am not going to let her get the best of our friend Damian."

"OH you got something planned?" Brooke asked.

"Yep and you girls are going to help me take down that wrench."

XXX

"So how does it feel to be walking into school on the arms of the hottest guy" Spinelli said smirking

Maxie playfully punched him in the arm "You are hot, but I doubt your the hottest guy here."

Spinelli put his hand to his heart "Oh that hurt!"

Maxie laughed "Did i injury the ego alittle...aw I am sorry!"

"Eh it'll live. It's big enough it could probably fill the state of Texas." Spinelli laughed whirling her around in his arms.

Johnny and Logan come walking up "Alright you two love birds no p.d.a in the halls."

"Unless you want to with me!" Logan said

Johnny smacks him upside the head "Quit it man! Jeez we all know your more hornier than a two dollar bullfrog, don't mean you can go hitting on another guy's girl..you outta your mind?"

Logan rubs his head shooting Johnny a mean look "What did I tell you last time about smacking me huh? As for me hitting..I am just paying the girl a compliment is all."

"You could have done it in a nicer manner."

"I am sorry Mr. I am always the good guy Zaccarra! Please let me bow down to your standards next time!" Logan rolls his eyes

"You know Logan if you wasn't such an ass maybe the girls would come running." Maxie said

"Ooh! Burn!!" Damian and Johnny said holding their hands to their mouths. Logan just halfway ed laughed and walked off. Johnny looked to Maxie smiling "I say your definitely going to make in this crowd.I'll see you two at lunch"

"Later bro."

"See you Johnny"

**TBC**


End file.
